Bruce (TV Series)
Bruce is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Bruce is also a part of the construction crew alongside Abraham Ford, Tobin, Francine, and Carter. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Bruce's life before the outbreak except that he had a wife and a child and possibly worked in construction and possibly lived in or near Alexandria before the apocalypse. He is described as being 'a stand up guy, who had been forced into a situation like everyone in the world after the apocalypse to where you have to stand up for yourself - fight or flight - and when he's forced to choose, he chooses to fight. He is also noted for being a country guy, a family man, a blue-collar guy who is now forced to do what he has to do. But he probably thinks family first and his friends a close second.' Post-Apocalypse At some point during the outbreak Bruce and his family made their way to the Alexander Safe-Zone where they settled into the community. Upon being interviewed, Bruce was assigned as a member of the construction crew alongside Tobin, Carter, Francine, and many others and most likely aided in the expansion of the safe-zones walls. Season 5 "Spend" Bruce is with the construction crew gathering supplies from the Woodlands Mall when he and the others are attacked by walkers. He witnesses Abraham save Francine and fight off the walkers, heroically prompting him to help keep them alive. "Conquer" Bruce is among the townspeople present at the community forum to discuss Rick Grimes's fate. He also witnesses the murder of Reg Monroe and execution of Pete Anderson. Season 6 "First Time Again" Bruce is present at the meeting in Deanna Monroe's house regarding Rick's plan on what to do with the walkers at the quarry. "Now" Bruce works with Tobin to transport the bodies of residents killed in the Wolves attack to the graveyard. He helps open the gate to let Rick inside as he approaches Alexandria with the horde behind him. Bruce is one of the many townspeople by the front gate, listening to the growing horde gathering outside the walls. He appears to be very concerned of the situation and listens to Rick and Aaron as they address the crowd. Later, he along with several other residents attempt to raid the pantry despite Olivia's pleas. Bruce eventually returns the food to the pantry after being calmed down by Spencer Monroe. He later witnesses Betsy as a zombie in her home and appears saddened as Jessie puts her down. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bruce has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Spend" *"Conquer" (No Lines) Season 6 *"First Time Again" (Flashback, No Lines) *"Now" *"No Way Out" Trivia *Ted Huckabee, who portrays Bruce, originally auditioned for the role of Merle Dixon. Ted Huckabee Interview *Bruce is a country music fan, who particularly likes Blackberry Smoke. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Unknown Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone